


A Bet's A Bet

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel loses a bet with Jack. There are ice skates involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet's A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Stargate fic!

Daniel hugged his parka-clad arms around himself and frowned down at the ice skates on his feet. “You’re really making me do this, aren’t you?”

“A bet’s a bet, Danny-boy.” Jack grinned at the younger man.

“You do know that I grew up in a desert.” Daniel shifted his hips and wobbled on the skates. He sighed. “Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Jack, I refuse to make a fool of myself.” Daniel resisted, barely, the urge to stomp his foot. He was off-balance enough already.

Jack clapped his hand down on Daniel’s shoulder, causing the other man to wobble again. “Daniel. You lost.” He pointed at the ice rink next to them. “Now get out there. Carter and Teal’c are waiting in the stands to watch.” Daniel let out a resigned sigh and took a few shaky steps toward the ice. “Aht!” Jack put a hand on his hip as Daniel carefully turned back around. He held out his other hand with a look that dared Daniel to challenge him.

Daniel yanked the zipper of his parka down and jerked his arms out of the sleeves. “You know, if you had lost, you would have shot me before you had to do this.” He shucked off the parka, revealing a tight black skating costume, and shoved it into Jack’s hands. “This is something Johnny Weir would wear.” He picked at one of the laces on the front of the shirt, if it could be called that.

“Who?” Jack blinked, smacking Daniel’s hand to stop him from fidgeting.

“Figure skater.” Daniel explained offhandedly.

“And you know this how?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

Daniel shrugged. “Sam.”

Jack nodded once. “Right.” He pointed at the ice. “Now get your skinny, sequined ass out there.”

Daniel refused to point out that they were rhinestones. Instead, he sighed and stepped out onto the ice. He skated a slow circle around the rink to get his bearings on the ice before the music started. Daniel had insisted that if he was going through with this that he at least got to choose the music that he was to skate to. He smiled as the first notes of Coldplay’s ‘Viva La Vida’ piped through the speakers.

Jack blinked as he watched Daniel skate deftly around the rink. The little-who would have thought Daniel could ice skate almost as well as a pro. Not as many fancy jumps, a few doubles perhaps; but he made up for it with intricate footwork. He watched Daniel’s muscles play under the skintight black outfit. Since when did Daniel have muscles like that? Daniel was definitely not the scrawny geek he used to be. Oh, he was still a geek, but he’d noticeably bulked up in his years at the SGC. Jack was so busy watching Daniel skate that he hardly realized that the song had ended (he’d noted the triumphant pose) and that Daniel was skating toward him. Suddenly Daniel was in front of him, lips moving.

“Jack?” Daniel asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Jack shook his head to bring his mind back to earth. “What?”

Daniel tilted his head. “You alright?”

“Yasureyabetcha!” Jack grinned, Minnesota lilt shining through.

“Uh-huh.” Daniel frowned a little before dusting the ice from his skates and putting on a pair of blade guards. “Can I have my jacket back?”

“No, I kind of like this look on you.” Jack smirked, raking his eyes over Daniel’s form.

Daniel straightened and sighed. “Jack. It’s cold. I’d prefer not to freeze my ass off.”

“Remind me to take you to experience a Minnesota winter sometime.”

“No thanks. I’ll pass.” Daniel snatched his parka out of Jack’s arms and slipped it on, leaving it unzipped.

Jack looked Daniel in the eyes. “So…” He drew the word out. “Where’d you learn to skate like that? I thought you grew up in the desert.”

“Well, you know.” Daniel shrugged. “I grew up in lots of places.” He grinned, grabbed up his duffle and headed off to the locker room to change out of the costume with nary a wobble in his stride.

“Daniel!” Jack called after him, jogging to catch up. “Keep it on.”

“What?” Daniel blinked rapidly.

“You heard me.” Jack flung an arm around Daniel’s shoulders and steered him toward the doors. They could still make it out to the parking lot before Carter and Teal’c realized they were gone. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”

Daniel stared as Jack led him out to his truck. “Okaay…”

“Just… trust me on this one.” Jack patted Daniel’s back with a grin.

Fin


End file.
